The Sandman
The main villain from the 1996 Video movie, The Sandman. Sandman is a demonic being who has been around since the beginning of time. He looks for people who are sleeping and gives them good dreams so they won't get up, allowing Sandman to kill them and take their soul. Appearence He wears a hooded robe with his red glowing eyes showing, has skeletal arms, and carries around a sickle that he uses to kill his victims. Biography The main character of the movie, Gary, hears about the Sandman from his neighbor, Zachariah, who says that he saw the Sandman during his time in the war. Gary doesn't believe him since he acts like a madman. Late at night, Gary sees Sandman's glowing red eyes outside his trailer. When he investigates, he finds a dead dog. Next night, Sandman appears in one of Gary's neighbor's, named Mrs. Martinak, trailer and sprinkles sand over her. As she dreams, Sandman is about to devour her soul, but Mrs. Martinak's dream starts to turn into a nightmare and wakes up to see Sandman. Since she is awake, Sandman uses his sickle to kill her. After doing so, he looks at the trailer next door, which happens to belong to Gary's girlfriend, Maris. When Sandman enters her bedroom, he finds her sleeping. Sandman then proceeds to devour her soul. Luckily, Gary arrives and sees the Sandman. Realizing that he has been seen, Sandman stops devouring Maris and escapes through under the bed. Maris awakes and hears from Gary about the Sandman. She doesn't believe what Gary saw and thinks he's messing with her. After hearing about Mrs. Martinak dying in her sleep, Gary realizes something is up. So Gary gets one of his friends, Bud, to help him look at Mrs. Martinak's trailer the other night. While Bud waits outside, seeing this as ridiculous, Gary investigates inside in the bedroom where Sandman attacks him. Gary is now on the floor and Sandman tries to get him to sleep so he can devour his soul. Luckily, Bud outside moves his flashlight around and unknowingly hits Sandman. When the flashlight shines over Sandman, he gets harmed from the light, so he escapes. When Gary talks to Zachariah about Sandman, he tells him not to go to sleep to watch for the Sandman. Later in the movie, Bud is sleeping and starts to have a good dream. When Sandman approaches him, Bud wakes up and is surprised to see Sandman real. Sandman then uses his Sickle to kill him. In the climax of the movie, Gary tries to stay awake in the next and sees Sandman's eyes outside. When Gary searches for him, he finds a lot of his neighbors dead in their beds. Gary tries to get Zachariah to help him, but he's too scared of the Sandman. Zachariah does give Gary some of his weapons to fight against Sandman. Gary gets into Maris's trailer and pretends to go to sleep. When Sandman arrives, Gary surprises him, shines his flashlight on Sandman, and shoots him. The two confront each other. Sandman knocks Gary down, but luckily Zachariah arrives and helps Gary out. Sandman uses his powers to pin Zachariah down. Even after using his flashlight, Zachariah gets knocked out and Sandman sprinkles sand on Gary, making him go to sleep. Gary finds himself in Sandman's world with all of his other victims. He finds his neighbor, Mrs. Martinak, who tells him about Sandman and to try to bring him to his own world to trap him. The victims show Gary the way out, which a door covers up with a cocoon like substance. When Sandman is about to kill Maris, Gary comes out through Maris's dream, and fights Sandman. Maris wakes up and sees what's happening. Gary manages to throw Sandman's own sand on him and takes him to his world. In his own world, Gary confronts him and all of his victims surround him and they all Attack him. Sandman in the human world starts to shine a bright light. When the light fades away, all that is left of Sandman is his robe, which falls down to the floor, finally dead. However, when Maris and Gary are in an ambulance, they start to see red glowing eyes in all the trailers before the ambulance drives away, indicating that there are more than one Sandman. Category:Mature Category:Demon Category:Mythology Villains Category:Movie Villains